User talk:OmniFrieza994
Re: Land Before Time The story was removed after review determined it was below our current quality standards. Here's a copy, please do not reupload it as it will result in a temporary ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:09, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :No problem, have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:44, March 21, 2017 (UTC) A Heads-up Edits which add wording and/or change authorial style should be brought up with the person who wrote the story and not made without their permission. I reverted your edits because they did both of those things. The author chose to capitalize the pronouns to re-instate the importance of that entity (like capitalizing pronouns when referring to a god/deity). I would suggest reviewing the site rules as further infractions are likely going to result in a warning/ban from an admin. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:49, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Edits Please don't make edits to the wording of a story . Since you've already been warned about this once I'm going to give you a short 24 hour ban but please be more careful in the future ChristianWallis (talk) 15:27, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Re: Adding Videos I'll give the narration a listen, check in with the other admins to try and reach a consensus, and reach out to the author in question. Unfortunately I've got an exam today so in the meantime, do you want to post the URL on my talk page to avoid confusion/misattribution. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:20, September 24, 2019 (UTC) :I saw it and will share it with the other admins so we can give it a listen and decide. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:40, September 26, 2019 (UTC) Re: Videos Response The admins and I have talked it over and unfortunately decided that there are too many factors at play to add something without the original author’s permission that may impact the style/format of their story. Given that we are leaning away from allowing users to re-post/share content that they are not the creators of in favor of original works, I think this is another instance where we should not add anything that may impact the author’s work in any way without their expressed approval. We're even leaning towards removing videos from older works that were not added by the original author that we're 'grandfathered' in under the previous guidelines of allowing media to be added. As such, we are going to refrain from adding any media to an authors’ work unless they have given their permission. Enjoy the rest of your day. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:24, September 26, 2019 (UTC) Re: Commenting I haven't heard of issues like this before so I'm afraid I won't be of much help here. My best advice would be to take this issue to staff on the Community Wiki to see if they can troubleshoot or try clearing the cache on your browser to see if that helps as that's often a problem when users are having site functionality issues. Hope that helps. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:20, October 5, 2019 (UTC) :Glad to hear it, sorry I didn't have a more helpful answer. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:53, October 7, 2019 (UTC) Edits Just a heads-up, this wiki accepts both region-specific spelling in articles. (Neighbor/neighbour, defense/defence, color/colour, realized/realised) it tends to cause an editing tug of war with users changing and reverting it back. Please leave those region-specific words alone when editing a story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:07, October 8, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, a lot of spellcheck/grammar checkers are set to American English and will mark words like "colour", "defence", and "realise", as incorrect when they're just British English (as is the term maths). This wiki accepts both forms of spelling otherwise we have people 'fixing' and 're-fixing' spelling endlessly without needing the user to specify their spelling preference (other than through the writing itself) as it tends to break immersion. As for the spacing edits, just make sure they're uniform. If the author uses a single space or a double space (also an accepted form) in-between their sentences, you can edit to correct discrepancies as long as it's in keeping with the author's original writing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:40, October 9, 2019 (UTC) ::Given this site's users are from all over the place (currently a majority of the admins do not live in the U.S. and use British English spelling and I know a lot of users who like in the U.K.), I really don't see an issue with people sticking to their regional-spelling as long as long people recognize that both forms are correct according to our editing rules and don't change their stylistic choices. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:50, October 10, 2019 (UTC) Re: Posting Other Authors' Stories Our site rules have recently changed due to concerns about conflicting licenses, authors' rights, and possible issues with accreditation/mis-accreditation/plagiarism. We announced a few months back that this site would no longer accept stories posted by people other than the original author unless they gave explicit/verifiable permission (in screencap/email/etc. form). As such, in order to post those stories, you would need to get the original author's permission to do so while explaining that stories posted here are under CC-BY-SA licenses. If you want more in-depth explanation as to why this change has been enacted, you can read the links/announcement provided. [[User:EmpyrealInvective|EmpyrealInvective] (talk) 17:16, January 10, 2020 (UTC) Re: Narrations Feel free to ask. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:14, February 20, 2020 (UTC) :To find the source of the story (like you want to find out what source they used for their narration), or to ask permission to post it on the article page? If it's the latter, then that really doesn't qualify to override the author/OP's stylistic intent (i.e. what they want posted to their story in the form of videos, photos, etc.) as there are likely numerous narrations that the author may/may not want associated with their story or have a preference for other sources/narrators. EmpyrealInvective (talk) :If the author doesn't say yes to posting the video to their story, then yeah, we can't really post a narration to their page. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:36, February 22, 2020 (UTC)